BloodFall
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: "If you don't let me out of here, I'm not going to stop until this town rains blood and you come begging for mercy" and Katherine was never one to break a promise.


**a/n** - i dunno, i am having a Florence and The Machine frenzy/unhealthy addiction. plus i go back to school in two days and, ugh i hate school. i mean the learning bit's alright i guess but we're not allowed use our iPads during lunch and my phone is retarded so i may have to actually socialise! plus i have an overbearing threat that if i dare use the wifi on a school night i will find myself without important organs (my aunt is so annoying and watches too much 'without a trace') so the only time i shall be able to actually write and stuff will be at night and i won't be able to upload chapters till the weekends so i know what you're thinking _'why is this idiot writing ANOTHER new story?'_. well, this idiot does not know either so do with that information what you will. but i made myself promise to update something along with this. i hope that appeases some of you. so, look out for that before wednesday! oh, and that diary thing was such a fail xD i read it like a day after i updated it and it was pure rubbish so i might take it down and put up this one instead.

**info you may actually need** - this is an 'au' klaroline fanfic and katerina was used in klaus's sacrifice to become a hybrid but she had vampire blood in her system and when she awoke she ran and became the katherine we know and love... and that's all you need to know really. well, other pairings will be included but i tend to drone on with my favourite otp.

**also** - i prefer elena/elijah myself but it's up to whoever decides to read this to vote.

**∴BloodFall∴**

**.**

**_"If you don't let me out of here, I'm not going to stop until this town rains blood and you come begging for mercy" _****and Katherine was never one to break a promise. **

**.**

_there's a drumming noise_

_inside my head,_

_and it starts when you're around,_

_I swear that you should hear it,_

_it makes such an almighty sound,_

**.**

Elena Gilbert felt guilty. The guilt was eating her alive. Guilt had no mercy and she didn't even pity herself for being it's victim. She deserved it. It was all her fault. It was _always_ her fault. She needed to fix it. She had to fix it. She would fix it. She was left out of the rescue plan as usual as her boyfriend and her snake of a dopplegänger, _his ex_, rotted away in a tomb. All her fault. All of it. All of his misery, stuck with the person he hates most in the world. All because of her. Why did she have to be so..so...important. Maybe it wasn't exactly her fault that she was born a dopplegänger and that the most powerful vampire in the world's optimum goal in life is to drain every inch of her blood to create some freaky half werewolf half vampire hybrid armybut she could've, should've been more careful around the manipulative Katherine Pierce. If she had the man she loved wouldn't be stuck in a tomb. A bloody tomb. Who's idea was that anyway? Oh yeah, hers. It's always her choices that end up hurting people. Always. But her self hate parade will have to wait because she was going to save Stefan. She owed him. That's why she stood in front of his door. Where else was she supposed to go? He could help her, she was certain of it. He was an original after all.

**.**

He hated to admit it but witchy's plan might actually work. When did she get so clever anyway? Only one way to find out and he would save his brother one way or the other. So as witchy chants he makes the drastic decision to bring up the elephant in the room. _What are we going to do about the spawn of satan?_, it's an innocent question that rewards him with a cold glare and a rather painful aneurism. Clearly nobody wants to address the point of Katherine actually escaping and actually wreaking havoc on the small town that is Mystic Falls. But, he supposed, they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

**.**

Klaus Mikaelson was not the luckiest of men but when he opened the door to find his precious dopplegänger he was rethinking his disbelief in all things 'fate' had to offer. _Is Elijah in?_, she had asked politely and with a smile no less. Of course he couldn't lie to her, that would be ever so improper of him, and Klaus was many things but improper was not one of them. So with a signature smirk and a _of course, come in my dear_, he now had the dopplegänger under his roof and lounging in his sitting room. Elijah had frozen in shock and most probably fear for the young Miss Gilbert but that was to be expected. What was Klaus to do about it? This day would come sooner or later and it just so happened, much to Klaus's delight, to be sooner.

**.**

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked finally over his shock.

"I need your help. It's all my fault, Elijah, and now Stefan is stuck in a tomb with Katherine and I-I didn't know who else to come to" Elena gulped. Klaus smirked.

"Now, isn't that quite the predicament you've got yourself thrown into, but, dear brother of mine, you have not introduced us" of course Klaus knew exactly who she was but he longed to see the fear behind the dopplegänger's eyes as she realised she had much more pressing complications and one of them sat right across from her.

"Elena this is my brother...Niklaus" Klaus was not disappointed. Elena finally caught on to Elijah's, dare she say, panic-filled eyes and struggling composure. Once again Elena's plans have crashed and burned. Epicly this time, she has actually managed to walk right into her hunter's arms and its not like they didn't have enough troubles already. Damon's going to kill her...if Klaus doesn't get there first, of course.

**.**

Boredom. What a thing it was, to actually do everything remotely interesting that's available to you and be left with nothing. Nada. Blank, her mind was blank. There was literally nothing left for her to do. She had done it all. Though her choices were limited anyway, being stuck in the house with no magic ring to make her skin not burn in the sunlight and Caroline loved the sun. She missed it so much, she craved freedom. To run, oh how she'd love to run. Far, far, away. She would come back of course, she always would. Just for an hour or two, run. Or company, she would love some company, but everybody was busy saving Stefan and whatnot. He had promised to come back with Bonnie to make that special ring but then Elena called her and apologised because on his way there he got locked in a tomb. Bored. Bored. Bored. She was bored. So very bored. It didn't help that she desperately wanted to rip someone's throat open and suck that delicious red substance. Feel it travel down her throat and lick the salty taste off her lips. Except killing was wrong, of course. She had experienced it first hand and didn't like the aftertaste; the blood was heavenly, it was the guilt she had no taste for. Plus after Damon she was opposed to making anyone feel like her. A useless, walking, blood bag. A toy. Which is why compulsion is a blessing. If they didn't remember then it wasn't so bad. Well, that's what she will tell herself. She'll know deep down its wrong but tonight, tonight they will all be occupied and she just wants one night. One night with no one to judge. She will target the camp of prisoners conveniently camping in the forest. There will be cops but they're no match for her. Not now. _Embrace the monster, Caroline_, the voice inside her head whispers. _Just for one night, Caroline_, and that's all it will be. Just one night.

**.**

He could've killed her there. He should've. But he couldn't. He vowed to not stoop as low as her, not that that was much coming from a ripper, but it was his morals. He would not let her get to him. He was done letting her mess with his head. No more. Katherine would play with him no longer. He had to be strong, for Elena. His Elena.

**.**

Hard work doesn't come cheap. Bonnie could barely stand up she was so weak but it was worth it. She had done it. She held up the amulet in triumph and Damon cheered and applauded and she wished Caroline was here to punch him in the face. Highlight of the carnival, that was. She knows she should be distancing herself from vampires but how could she, really? They always needed her, given it was because they were always in trouble, but still she liked being needed and she understood somewhat of what her blonde best friend was going through. So, she would make the ring and amends with it. Once this nasty tomb business was over, obviously.

**.**

Elijah begged, pleaded even grovelled for the dopplegänger. Klaus was not surprised knowing his brother for the lovesick fool he was, nor was Klaus even the slightest bit lenient. _She should not have made it so easy then, brother,_ and it was a fair excuse. She had walked herself into this. Literally. Trusting Elijah may have cost her her life and Stefan wasn't any closer to being saved either, well, as far as she knew. Tied to a chair and being drained of all her blood was not how she expected to spend her evening, but look at her now.

**.**

"Please, brother. You could at least let her say goodbye to her loved ones" Elijah was desperate for any excuse at this point.

"And give them time to hatch an escape plan, I'll pass" Klaus was just plain bored at this point. Thrilled about the blood but bored with all the talking. He needed a good hunt.

"What if you drain her of a pint a day instead" Elijah suggested.

"And let the Salvatores feed her their blood? No thanks" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"No," both heads turned to Elena's croaky voice "I don't wish to be a vampire at all. Please Klaus, I promise we can work out a daily exchange like civilised people, can't we?" Klaus considered this for a moment.

"You two are worse than the other, you know that?" Klaus scoffed and Elijah grinned "I'll think about it, you may untie Miss Gilbert, I'm going out for a snack" it wasn't a no.

**.**

Nightfall had come and Caroline was thrilled to be out in the fresh air again. She stalked through the forest, she could smell her prey. It took mere seconds to find the camp, it helped that her mom is the sheriff and Caroline had gotten the exact location from her desk. But her nose worked great also. As expected they were all wearing handcuffs, minus the guards of course, but the plan was; get rid of the guards, free the prisoners, compel the prisoners, eat the prisoners. Simple. Plus nobody had to know, it would be Caroline's little secret. She licked her lips, apologised to her outfit and tore holes in her clothes and rubbed some dirt to herself, cue dramatic entrance. Caroline ran, at human speed, into the camp. Crying for effect.

"They g-got her. P-please he-help me" she sniffed and clumsily 'fell' over a twig. They whispered then. _Isn't that the sheriff's daughter?_, _Should we call it in?_, _What happened?_, and _Somebody help her for God's sake_.

"Who's after you, sweetie?" the guard helps her up and asks.

"I don't k-know. He scared m-me" Caroline whimpered and he gave her a sad smile.

"Which way?" she pointed north and three of the six men headed off. Just as she was about to get rid of the rest she heard the screams of the guards that had gone and two more immediately rushed off to find out what happened. Using her vampire hearing she heard pleas for mercy and then screaming again. She wasn't alone. But dammit why did they have to go and ruin her night? The last guard took out his gun and walked backwards towards Caroline

"You'll be okay" he promised her.

"You won't be" she smiled sadly at him and then she pounced, relishing in the pleasure the familiar red liquid brought. She heard his gun drop to the floor and the rattling of chains. Convicts trying to get away, she guessed. But tonight was her night. Her one night to just let lose and as the voice said _embrace the monster_. That is what she was now, a monster. But in that moment she didn't care. All she could think about was blood. Delicious, salty, refreshing blood.

"Are you not going to share?" a voice tsks and Caroline slows down her sucking as she feels a finger teasingly brush along her arm that has been wrapped around the poor man's neck. She retracts her fangs and mets the newcomers eyes. Odd, she's never seen him before. She would've remembered someone as handsome as him.

"You didn't share the others with me" she says innocently.

"Touché," he smirks, "and what about them?" he motions towards the terrified prisoners and Caroline smiles.

"They're mine" she states and he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, are they now?" he's thoroughly amused with this baby vampire.

"I was the one who spent an entire hour planning this" she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest and he chuckles.

"An entire hour. That takes serious dedication, sweetheart. I commend you" he smiles teasing her.

"Whatever," she scoffs, "I got here first".

"Surely we can share can't we, love?" he has the audacity to use the puppy-dog eyes on her as plays with one of her curls. Wait, how did they get that close?

"Fine" she won't let him get in the way of her freedom.

"Fantastic" he grins and she rolls her eyes. Turning towards Officer Guilt-Is-Gonna-Kill-You-Later, Caroline sees he has bleed out. How did she not notice that? Oh right, hot British guy. She stares at his dead body and pouts. He tasted good.

"You cost me a meal" she huffs.

"Dont worry, love. I'll make it up to you" he smirks and the mischief in his eyes worries Caroline slightly but tonight's a fun night so what the hell.

**.**

Katherine was having a great day. She was stuck in a tomb with just blood and Stefan. It was perfect. Invading his dreams and taunting him was the most fun Katherine's had in ages. _I hate you_, he says. _Your choice in woman says otherwise_, she smirks. Not to mention she totally caught him looking earlier when she bent over teasingly slowly to pick up her blood bag. But she would still make them pay for shoving her in this god forsaken tomb and starving her for three days straight. She would make good on her promise when she got out of here because she would in fact get out of here. All thanks to Steffy.

**.**

_louder than sirens,_

_louder than bells,_

_sweeter than heaven,_

_and hotter than hell._

**.**


End file.
